The One After 'I Do'
"The One After 'I Do'" is the eighth season premiere of Friends, which aired on September 27, 2001. Plot Surprised that Chandler thinks they're about to be parents, Monica denies that she's pregnant to him and her friends. When she confronts the girls, Phoebe, realizing that the pregnancy test must have been Rachel's, admits she's the one bearing the child. Rachel thanks Phoebe for covering for her, revealing that she is not prepared to face the reality of her situation. At the reception, Monica discusses with an increasingly nervous Rachel the difficulties Phoebe will face as a single parent, but deduces the truth when she sees Rachel take a sip of champagne and then spit it out. Monica insists that Rachel take a second pregnancy test to be sure. Too nervous to look at the results herself, Phoebe reports that is negative. Surprised, Rachel at first expresses relief, but quickly realizes she is actually disappointed and begins to cry. Phoebe then reveals that she lied in order to force Rachel to confront her true feelings, and that Rachel is indeed pregnant. Rachel is now excited at the prospect of becoming a mother, though still unwilling to reveal the identity of the father. Ordered by Monica to change from his World War I uniform costume, Joey buys a white tennis kit from the hotel gift shop. This does not stop him from flirting with girls and meeting Dennis, Chandler's mom's date, who Joey learns is directing a new Broadway show. Determined to obtain a part in his show, Joey gives an inappropriate toast to the happy couple for Dennis' benefit, showing off his range as an actor, but Dennis shuts Joey down when he reveals that the cast for his show must be all Chinese. Chandler's new shoes make him slip around on the dance floor. He asks to borrow Joey's shoes, but Joey is forced to admit that his feet are too tiny, a fact that causes him some embarrassment. Forced to dance in his own shoes, Chandler moves his arms around wildly, only for Jack to get in on it by claiming that it's his dance move. Ross meets Mona, a colleague of Monica's at the restaurant. The two seem to hit it off, but things get in the way continuously: Ross changes his table number to match Mona's, only to find that he has mixed up the numbers and ends up sitting on the kids table; then little girls from the same table keep asking Ross to dance on his feet just as he's about to dance with Mona. After dancing with a heavy set little girl, he is barely able to even walk. Mona and Joey escort him out of the dance hall, during which Joey flirts with Mona and Ross takes notice of Joey's small feet. Cast and Crew Main Cast Jennifer Aniston - Rachel Greene Courteney Cox - Monica Geller Lisa Kudrow - Phoebe Buffay Matt LeBlanc - Joey Tribbiani Matthew Perry - Chandler Bing David Schwimmer - Ross Geller Supporting Cast Elliott Gould - Jack Geller Morgan Fairchild - Nora Tyler Bing Bonnie Somerville - Mona Jim Piddock - Dennis Phillips Cole Sprouse - Ben Geller Allen Lulu - The photographer Matthew Mullany - Waiter Steffani Brass - Melinda Rachel Snow - Gert Christina Pickles - Judy Geller Dane Anthony - the Bandleader Kendall Hebert - the Second Girl Crew Directed By: Kevin S. Bright Written By: David Crane & Marta Kauffman Trivia *This was the first episode to be aired after the September 11 attacks in New York. The episode was dedicated to 'The People of New York'. *The final scene in which Rachel discovers she is definitely pregnant was shot after the audience left to keep the suspense. *In the version first broadcast, Ben doesn't have any lines or any reference to the fact that he is even Ross' son. In the extended DVD version, Ben asks his father to leave the table he sits at because he feels he's embarrassing him. *In the extended version, when Ross is responding to Ben's request that his dad would leave the table, Rachel can be seen intently looking at Ross from her table. This is the foreshadowing of the fact that Ross is actually the father (this scene takes place right after Monica and Phoebe ask Rachel who the father is). This scene was removed from the broadcast version; presumably to preserve the mystery of the father's identity until the next episode "The One With The Red Sweater". **In "The One Where Rachel Tells..."'', ''Ross remarks that he noticed Rachel looking at him intently during the wedding. However Ross believes it's because they slept together and she wants to get back together. * In "The One With Monica's Thunder", Monica finds Rachel and Ross kissing in the hallway and accuses Rachel of stealing her thunder on her engagement night. To get her back, Monica states that when Rachel gets engaged, Monica is going to announce that she is pregnant - thereby stealing Rachel's thunder. However, in this episode, Monica realises on her wedding night that Rachel is pregnant, and doesn't complain about Rachel potentially stealing her thunder, as Rachel intends to hide her pregnancy until she can tell the father. **When Phoebe says she kept quiet about her "pregnancy" to avoid stealing Monica's thunder, this is also a callback to Monica's engagement night when Ross and Rachel were caught kissing by Monica. * Also in the extended DVD version, while Chandler is dancing he begins to slip and tries to grab onto Judy's dress inadvertently pulling it down. *The girl who Joey is instructing on tennis moves is the same girl who sees Rachel take the key to Monica's Porsche (along with money) from Ross' jacket in The One With Chandler's Dad. *This episode is the final appearance of Morgan Fairchild as Nora Tyler Bing. *This episode is the first appearance of Bonnie Somerville as Mona. *Phoebe mentions that the father of her baby is James Brolin, and Chandler states that James Brolin is married to Barbra Streisand, whom Phoebe later calls a singer. James Brolin is an American actor who is married to singer/actress Barbra Streisand and father to actor Josh Brolin. Barbra Streisand had previously been married to Elliott Gould. Elliott Gould costarred with James Brolin on the movie Capricorn One. *Phoebe mentions Ed Begley Jr., an actor and environmentalist, best known for his role on the 1980s medical drama, St. Elsewhere, which also starred Christina Pickles. Ed Begley Jr. was previously mentioned by Carl, Rachel's date, in "The One Where Rachel Finds Out". *Before the intro Joey jokes saying Chandler has slow swimmers. This later turns out to be true and forces Chandler and Monica to adopt. *This is a rare episode where neither Monica and Chandler's apartment nor Central Perk is shown. *The band and leader are the same group who played at Barry and Mindy's wedding. Continuity/Goofs *Rachel's and Phoebe’s hairstyles were decorated with white flowers at the end of the previous season. This season opens with them wearing the same hairstyles, but with green flowers. *When the scene is reenacted from the previous episode for a recap, Chandler and Joey's hair are both shorter than the previous episode. *When Monica says "I'm not pregnant." the position of her left arm changes between shots. *The way Phoebe holds her flowers when told to smile changes depending on the angle. *In the one after Monica and Chandler get married, Chandler says he can't dance because his shoes are slippery. If you look closely, he managed to slip so much by standing on the bottom of Monica's dress, not because of the shoes. *When Joey and Chandler are discussing Joey's shoes, the length of the sleeve round Joey's neck changes depending on the shot. *Joey is revealed to have "freakishly tiny feet". For Chandler not to have noticed this before - through the many years of sharing an apartment, playing basketball and football together, taking camping trips together, visiting Joey in hospital (during his kidney stone ailment) and watching Joey in drama plays that included dance numbers - is totally inconceivable. *When Monica and Rachel are discussing Phoebe, Rachel's hands go from playing with the table to dry washing depending on the shot. *Rachel is four weeks pregnant at the time of Monica and Chandler's wedding, but only finds out the morning of the wedding. In an earlier episode, the wedding date is revealed to be May 15th, which would make Rachel's due date in mid-January, not summer as the show will later indicate. *Just as Ross and Mona are about to dance, her arms are crossed. The camera cuts and they are on her hips. *When Ross says, "Yes, I am." after Mona calls him sweet, His hands are by his side. Next shot one of them is by his chest. *When Mona introduces herself to Ross, she mentions she works at Monica's restaurant. Yet in subsequent stories, she and Monica never say one word to each other, share a ride to/from work, or are even in the same frame together. This is odd, considering how much time and effort Monica invested in Ross's previous relationships with Julie and Emily. It's possible however they interact off-screen. *Near the end when Monica and Chandler are going on to dance for the last time, Monica speaks and her hair is neatly behind her right ear. The shot then looks to Chandler before going back to Monica immediately. However her hair is suddenly behind her left ear when she can't have moved it as her hands are in the shot at all times. *Although a big deal was made of Chandler wanting the Swing Kings to play at the wedding (in The One With The Cheap Wedding Dress) including the fact that Monica had to give up the dress she wanted in order to book them, the band that actually plays at the wedding is called Dave Anthony Jungle Swing, and they never play any swing music. *It is odd how well Chandler is able to pose for the photos as opposed to The One With The Engagement Picture in the previous season where he is extremely photo conscious. However he's probably over his nerves now he's married to Monica. *In the widescreen version, when Chandler is dancing on his own to test his shoes (just before "and the world will never know"), the end of the set wall is visible on the left of the screen, revealing some of the actors in the main ballroom. External links * The One After I Do at the Internet Movie Database Episode Navigation Category:Friends Episodes Category:Season 8 Category:Episodes Category:Season 8 Episodes Category:Season Premiere